harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Numbing Curse (Aya's World)
Numbing Curse (Torpere) is a type of curse that causes sever numbing on contact. This curse is considered an offensive spell and is uncommonly used in duels from both sides today. It has been rumored that Cindy Skyler invented this spell, this rumor is untrue. Cindy highly favors the spell and uses it often, known to even specialize in this particular spell making its effects very dangerous. However, the Auror simply discovered it while reading an older book she found during her school years in the Hogwarts Library. Casting To cast, the user must make three small, quick circles clockwise with their wand, followed by a forward jab toward the target. If done verbally, the incantation must be spoken while the wand is in motion. This spell does cast on a non-verbal command as well. Emotion is a contributing factor in the potency of this curse. Aggrivation/irritation produce the most effective source to trigger maximum effectiveness from the spell, but any negative emotion (i.e. anger, annoyance) will suffice. A thin yellow jet of light will shoot from the wand, and before impact, will turn into a yellow ball. Effect It is described the area that is hit with the Numbing Curse is immediately deprived of physical sensation. The effects can last between one to twenty-four hours, and in uncommon cases, possibly longer. When the curse wears off, the victim will feel an uncomfortable or painful tingling in the area that was numbed for a few hours and may experience sluggish movement depending on where the spell made contact. The spells potency depends on whether it was cast verbally or non-verbally and is also based on what emotion the caster felt at the time. It has been known that if the Numbing Curse hits a major joint (i.e. the knee, elbow, or shoulder) it will cause the whole limb to go numb as a result. If contact is made on other parts of the body, it will remain concentrated on the area of impact. Depending on where the spell hits, it will feel tight and constricted, or will go numb and limp. This curse can be dangerous if the head or torso makes contact as it will knock the victim out, and in rare cases, cause the heart to stop depending on potency. Example #If the hand is hit with the Numbing Curse, it will be the only part that will go numb and possibly limp, making it impossible to use until the effects wear off. Once the curse is lifted, the hand will respond slowly to movement and may also experience an uncomfortable tingling for a little while. #If the lower back is hit with the Numbing Curse, it will feel tight as if the skin is constricting and will numb. Once the curse is lifted, the lower back will experience a painful tingling for a little while. #If the shoulder is hit with the Numbing Curse, then the whole arm will go numb and limp, making it impossible to use until the effects wear off. Once the curse is lifted, the shoulder and arm will respond slowly to movement and may also experience an uncomfortable tingling for a little while. Duration The length of time varies based on emotion and the number of times the spell hits the same area, there is a rough estimate provided based on number of times cast with little to no emotion behind them. The average length is about three hours on one hit with a minor emotional level. The longest recorded length of time lasted three weeks; the victim was struck three times, and the casters irritation level was very high. Though, it should be noted a Stinging Hex was cast between curses, this may be a contributing factor to the elongated numbness. Side Effect The only recorded side effect for Torpere is an uncomfortable or painful tingling occurring once the initial curse wears off. This only lasts for about two hours. Long term tingling has been recorded after a three week recovery, though a Stinging Hex was used alongside the curse so it may have been a contributing factor to this. In extreme cases, the curse may result in coma or death if the spell makes multiple contacts to the head or chest. This causes internal numbing to the brain and heart/lungs respectfully, and if in critical enough condition, will shut these major organs down. Counter-Curse The counter-curse for Torpere is Lenio, though the use of the spell is not well known or practiced in the modern day, and is difficult to use properly in order to reverse all of its effects. There is also a potion that can be used, though it is heavily regulated by the Ministry of Magic and only used in the medical field. More often than not, the curse is waited out. Etymology The word Torpere means "To be numb" or "Inactive" in Latin. Appearance The Malfoy Secret (Rated T: Violence, Language, Suggestive Scenes.) Hope in Hiding: Book 2 of the Lost Potter Series (Part 54 “What’s Next”) Note: If you use this content in a fanfic of yours, feel free to leave it here for promotional intentions. WARNING Information provided from this point on contain spoilers for the story it is linked to. Please read at your own risk. Known Practitioners Note: If you use this content in a fanfic of yours, feel free to leave your characters name(s) on the table if they were a practitioner/target of this spell. If you do not know how to add to the table, you could simply write below this note the name(s) and a short note related to the scene it was used and I will add it in for you. You may also link your story above under "Appearance" for promotional intentions. :) Reference Torpere Meaning 1 Torpere Meaning 2 Creator's Signature Aya Diefair This content is officially signed and considered a finished page by its creator.